


Situational Acrophobia

by RendingClaws



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RendingClaws/pseuds/RendingClaws
Summary: Alt Title: Squish that Shulk.





	Situational Acrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> IDK Man IDK, I drew smut that i'm not gonna be posting anywhere anytime soon and decided oh hm maybe i'll write for it too but i got distracted by the SQUISH THAT CAT video, then i started thinking about how scary windows are, and then i entirely lost whatever train of thought i had. Enjoy?

   After months of diving off high cliffs and climbing perilous ledges, Shulk figured his fear of heights would have diminished, yet anxiety still creeped up on him as he was pressed against the glass window of the Agniratha Data Centre. Despite everything that was happening at the moment, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the depths below, at least not until a sharp pain that raced up his spine snapped him back into the moment. "Ow!" He winced, finally turning his attention back on Egil, who held him firmly against the glass. One hand gripped his leg, the other was currently sinking pointed nails into his back. His grip eased when he had the homs' attention again. Shulk huffed, "What was that for?"

  
  "Because your ears mysteriously stopped working," Egil said, blinking down at him. "If you're worried about the glass, it's six inches thick - you'd sooner be crushed between me and it." To emphasize, he squished Shulk against the window until the air escaped the tiny blond and he started pushing back with an amused cough.

  
  Shulk laughed between breaths, shaking his head, "okay, okay, I got it. It's just a weird fear of mine, that the glass will break or it'll just disappear, or -"

  
  "Or you turn to jelly and slip down the grates, or there's a loose bolt and the floor caves in. You're overthinking things, Shulk, but if it's making you nervous, we can take this elsewhere." Shulk nodded gratefully as Egil set him down, and cast a sidelong glance at the window. Maybe he'd get over it some other day.

  
  Probably not.     


End file.
